


Of the Kings and Queens

by Krishnavasuyadav



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence - War of The Five Kings, Multi, Other, Pre-War of the Five Kings, War of Five Kings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krishnavasuyadav/pseuds/Krishnavasuyadav
Summary: Robert's rebellion was a rebellion that changed everything. The strongest dynasty the continent of Westeros had ever seen was turned to ashes.With the end of the Targaryen dynasty, new secrets were born.Now, Ned Stark carries secrets that not many know about. Secrets that may threaten the Baratheon rule, secrets that may give rise to the long dead Targaryen dynasty, secrets that may put his entire family's lives at risk should they be exposed.With the King's arrival to Winterfell, things start falling apart for the Starks.With King comes new proposals.Proposals to unite the Stark and Baratheon for good this time.Sansa Stark's hand for Joffrey Baratheon.With Ned Stark appointed the Hand to the King, secrets are threatened to come out.With new secrets threatening the Stark lives, new power rises in Essos.The Starks now must learn to play the Game of Thrones and that too soon for the Winter is Coming.After all, nothing good has come out of the Starks going south.
Relationships: Ashara Dayne/Brandon Stark (past), Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Daario Naharis/Original Character(s), Daenerys Targaryen/Jaehaerys Targaryen/Rhaenys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand, Rhaegar Targaryen/Elia Martell (past), Rhaegar Targaryen/Lyanna Stark (Past), Robb Stark/Original Female Character(s), Robb Stark/Original House Frey Character(s), Sansa Stark/Willas Tyrell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Of the Kings and Queens

Of the Kings and Queens

Do you think they did it alone?

Built whole armies,

and conquered the thrones?

Constructed promised lands

that would outlive the sun

resurrected prosperity from ash and bone?

A crest is not just a manmade thing

it is also generated by generations of women

who wield swords through guide and letters

Show me your kings,

and I will show you the queens that willed them,

that bred them, that taught them to do better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome!
> 
> This book will be divided into 3 Acts and each act will have several chapters.
> 
> Act I: Chaos Is a Ladder  
> Act II: A Game of Thrones  
> Act III: What Is Dead May Never Die
> 
> Act I will focus on the Pre-War of the Five Kings plot. It will be used to set character backgrounds, relationships, and conflicts that will lead to the actual war.
> 
> Act II will focus on the actual War of the Five Kings and the game that the original characters will play.
> 
> Act III will deal with the white walkers and of course, Winter as well as the aftermath of it.


	2. Act I: Chaos is a Ladder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With King's Arrival to Winterfell, things start to go downhill for the Starks resulting in never-ending chaos. But only the true players know that Chaos isn't a pit. Chaos is a ladder.

"Chaos isn't a pit.  
Chaos is a ladder.

Many who try to climb it fail  
And never get to try again.

The fall breaks them.

And some are given  
A chance to climb.

They refuse.

They cling to the realm  
Or the gods or love.

Illusions.

Only the ladder is real.  
The climb is all there is."

********

Know that your strength is immeasurable. - Eliara

********

I am honor-bound to do my duty, no matter how difficult it is and I would rather die with honor than live without it. - Ilyanna

********

I believe the gift of knowledge is the greatest gift one can receive. - Joanna 

********

The things I do for love. - Jaime

********

Never forget what you are. The rest of the world will not. Wear it like armor, and it can never be used to hurt you. - Tyrion

********

The man who passes the sentence must swing the sword. - Eddard 'Ned' Stark

********

Sometimes there is no happy choice. Just one less grievous than others. - Jon Snow

********

When you play the game of thrones, you win or you die. There's no in-between. - Cersei Lannister

********

The time will come when Elia and her children are avenged. I will see to that. - Oberyn Martell

********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will see the following POVs through this act:
> 
> Ilyanna Stark (Major)  
> Eliara Sand (Major)  
> Jon Snow (Major)  
> Joanna Hill (Major)  
> Cersei Lannister (Medium)  
> Jaime Lannister (Major)  
> Oberyn Martell (Minor)  
> Tyrion Lannister (Minor)  
> Ned Stark (Medium)  
> Catelyn Stark (Medium)

**Author's Note:**

> First thing first, I do NOT own any characters from the show Game of Thrones or ASOIAF. I own the characters of Eliara Sand and other characters that will be introduced later on.
> 
> The story will mostly be different from the show. It will be a mixture of my own thoughts, the show, and the books so please do not be confused if you expected it to strictly follow the show storyline. With that being said, the timeline will be different. Certain events will happen earlier than others. The book will start from Season 1, Episode 1.
> 
> This book will follow the journey of four main characters that I have created: Eliara Sand, Ilyanna Stark, Joanna Hill, and Alara Frey. 
> 
> Regarding the character's ages:
> 
> Eliara is 19 at the beginning. Due to Eliara's age being different, she is believed to be the daughter of Ned Stark and Ashara Dayne; a product of a love affair that blossomed at Harrenhall. Another thing to keep in mind, Eliara was around 2 years old when the rebellion began. Eliara was around 3 years old when she was brought to Winterfell at the end of Robert's Rebellion. Keep in mind that it has been 17 years since the Rebellion's end and 18 years since it was first ignited. By the math, Eliara should be 20 but her birthday hasn't arrived yet so she's 19 as of now.
> 
> Another OC character I have is Ilyanna Stark, the second child to Ned Stark and the oldest daughter. Ilyanna is 15 years old. She was born two years after Robb Stark and with her birth, the relationship between Ned and Catelyn started improving.
> 
> Joanna Hill is the daughter of Tyrion Lannister and Tysha. Although they were married, Tywin still declared the girl to be a bastard, not acknowledging the marriage. Joanna is 15 in the beginning. Keep in mind that Tyrion married Tysha when he was 16 and although the marriage was a short one, it did result in Joanna being born.
> 
> Jon Snow is 17. Due to his strong Stark looks, no one knows of his mother. Although, people do think it's Ashara Dayne as well due to Ned returning from Dorne with a child.
> 
> Robb Stark is 17. He is a couple of months older than Jon.
> 
> Theon Greyjoy is 19 at the beginning of this book.
> 
> Eddard Stark is 40. Catelyn Stark is 35. Sansa is 13, Arya is 11, Bran is 8, and Rickon is 3.
> 
> You will see a fair amount of Jaime in this part so just to be clear, he is 36 years old in the beginning. Tyrion is 32. 
> 
> Although there won't be much of Daenerys in this part, she is 16 at the beginning and Viserys is 25.
> 
> Also, this is the Game of Thrones universe people. The age gap is the least of your worries here so I better not see any comments regarding the age. On the same note, there will be mentions of rape, incest, explicit sexual activities, age gap, rape, childbirth, miscarriage, and other things here so you have been warned.
> 
> English isn't my first language nor is it my second. So there will be grammatical errors so kindly point them out. If you see any plot holes then point them out as well. I take constructive criticism well so no need to hold yourself back on that one.
> 
> I also love it when readers are actively participating in the book so please leave your comments. It gives me further ideas and encouragement.


End file.
